Panic
by scarface jr
Summary: Amity city is your average city, big corporations a high population, and a couple of thousand zombies now the rest of the city has to decide who to trust and who to leave behind. Ch 3 is up
1. The Beginning

**Panic **

By scarface jr

This is my first fanfiction and I am trying to make it really good but I won't be able to update that often because of school and at the moment of starting this, exams are dangerously close. Anyway I will try to update really quickly I don't know how long this will be but I already have all the main characters written out and I suck at beginnings so here I go.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom not me, (gasp) and any scenes you may recognise from movies or other fics don't belong to me either.

* * *

"Yaaaaaaaaahooooooooooo!" Duane shouted as the roller coaster sped along the track. They were in Amity city theme park, Duane and Craig that is, but not just them their whole school was there on a trip from Northern Ireland to visit the next best thing to the destroyed Raccoon city. It had been a month since that horrendous nuclear explosion and the thing that made it worse was that people were claiming it was a zombie. Many of them had been taken to asylums and Umbrella continued its operations.

But that was on none of the children's minds at that moment, in fact all the boys were thinking was Duane's sister Lindsay who was the chaperone. Well all the boys except Duane of course. Craig was only slightly interested; he was too busy with Becky. Well looking at Becky more like, he was too shy to talk to her, which as Duane said made him look slightly weird.

Craig was an average height guy, quite thin, with green eyes and soft, light brown hair he was wearing a white and red jacket, bright blue jeans and a blue Chelsea football club shirt underneath the jacket. Duane was almost the same except he was half a foot shorter and was wearing a red Man United jacket.

Becky was wearing a white skirt that came down to her knees and was wearing a cream jacket she was blond and had nice beautiful blue eyes. Craig and Duane both were having a lot of fun when they got off the coaster.

"That ride was great, but it'll be even more fun whenever I'm celebrating my fifteenth, eh?" said Duane excitedly

" Yeah just today and you'll be able to go on those big bad rides all by yourself," Craig said as if he was talking to a five year old.

"Yeah and speaking of rides Becky's coming," Craig gave him a quick elbow in the side and straightened up for Becky.

" Hi! You guys been on the roller coaster yet" Craig nodded.

" Oh too bad I was hoping you guys could come alo-" she stopped and looked in horror behind them. They turned around and saw a girl come limping out of the Roller coaster with what appeared to be bite marks all over her. They started to head over to her when suddenly some man grabbed Craig.

"Hey, get to fuck!" shouted Craig pushing him off. When the man straightened up they saw an image that will haunt them till their dying day. The man had no face or at least he didn't have it any more his brain was almost completely exposed. Craig was shocked but when it came at him he quickly picked up a hammer that was at that hit the bell game and swung it round taking the things head right off.

Immediately the girl from the coaster came right at him. She came close enough and he quickly knocked her down she struggled to get back up but when she got to a sitting position Craig took her head off in one quick boot. As his boots were covered in the things brain he looked around the park. Duane and Becky were gone, and the rest of the teens were being devoured.

There lives cut short so soon, they never got the chance to experience real life, to feel the love of being parents, never to see there own again. As Craig watched in shock, he couldn't help but wonder how quickly they had been over taken.

How quickly there lives had been thrown into Panic.

* * *

First chapter and I'm sorry it took so long to bring in zombies but I promise the next chapters are going to be complete violence. And by the way Chelsea and Man United are football or _soccer_ teams. I'll try and update soon till then R&R

Scarface jr


	2. Changing in the Face of Danger

_**Changing in the face of danger**_

Second chapter and I know there were only two zombies but believe me I was really busy. But now I don't need to revise and I can concentrate on this.

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any scenes you may recognise from movies, games and other fics but the characters are mine.

Now then on with the story.

* * *

Craig looked out at the Park and half expected to see Satan sitting on his throne looking at the torture of the children caught in hell. That is what it looked like, and Craig was still shocked but was awoken by a familiar voice.

He looked to see Duane wrestling with a girl called Mary except she wasn't Mary any more

"Craig help! Please!" he shouted through the screams and moans. Craig didn't hesitate. He started running over with the hammer and found himself running beside a girl, Lindsay Duane's sister to be exact. They got there at the same time, Lindsay pulled off the zombie and Craig started beating it around the head.

"Don't ever… ever… in your life…. touch my friends." He shouted in a way that just wasn't him, but one more person crashed into his mind.

"Becky!" he screamed," Where'd you go?"

"Craig!" she was surrounded by the things. Craig blew his lid, he ran like a psycho towards the group of ten zombies not a clue as to what he would do. Duane and Lindsay following, struggling to keep up.

He reached them and began hitting them with all his strength. A zombie tried to grab him from behind but he whirled around, hit it's knee with the hammer blowing the zombies kneecap out and it fell onto a fence post breaking it's neck.

"Mother fucker" he shouted striking more zombies with his hammer he grabbed for Becky and clung on to her hand.

Craig knocked down one last zombie and ran with Becky.

"Duane, Lindsay come on" They were behind him. As he ran he instantly thought of safety and shelter where supplies are plentiful. The supermarket. It had a gun store next to it as well it seemed perfect but he had only seen it once and had no clue where to go to get directions in this place especially now that all this was happening.

His next thought was the Hotel where they stayed but no they needed keys to get in and the teachers were the only ones with them and they were all presumably dead.

"We're screwed," he thought. They made it out of the park and found themselves again in the mix of all the zombies.

"Stay away from them" he said "c'mon then bitches, let's see what you can do" holding up his hammer and watching them shuffle towards him, he ran like a psycho into them just waiting to hear the satisfying crunch of their bones when ever he hit them.

Zombie claw! He ducked it and hit it's neck to receive the crunch. Zombie trying to bite him! He brought up the hammer to its nose and crushed it. The bone went into its brain killing it instantly. He swung the hammer round and hit three zombies making them all drop immediately. A zombie came close and he kicked it into its fellows knocking them down with a great force.

Only three of the four got up and Craig got behind one without it noticing and held the hammer around its neck like a strangle hold he twisted violently and tore its head right off. All the blood gushed out all over his clothes. Two more zombies remained Craig lifted up an iron pipe and threw it like a javelin towards a zombies throat, He was very good at javelin, he won it twice in sports day back home. The last zombie was coming at him increasingly fast when suddenly a car hit it. Craig caught a glimpse inside and saw the man who was driving. His neck was being torn to shreds. The car skidded and hit a wall exploding. Craig looked at the carnage feeling his rage slip back into shock

Craig felt a hand on his shoulder, he whirled around and saw it was just Becky

"C'mon let's go," she said, Craig just nodded shocked at what he had just done. They walked off, Craig, Becky, Duane and Lindsay, in silence hoping that incidents like this would become scarce but that was highly unlikely.

MEANWHILE…

In a derelict house a family hides hoping to out last the zombies a tragic story they have to tell, of death and tears in just the hour that the zombies, a story of trying to hide the cold, dark truth to the youngest. An eight year old named Alex, his Grandmother named Rose and his mother named Lauren.

They were really in a lot of danger for an enemy worse than the zombies was marching down the road. A whole unit of them. The family was crying. Alex had his Granny covering his ears and had his eyes closed.

Their came bangs on the door then shouts they were kicking the door. The door burst open and the family were crying their eyes out praying they would not get killed.

"Sarge?" asked a young soldier.

"Terminate them," he said. The young soldier raised his gun wishing he wouldn't have to do this, but he had no choice. He took aim and closed his eyes. He pulled the trigger.

"No!" came the shout from the granny. He opened his eyes. He had shot the middle-aged women. A thought came through his mind of killing himself but before he could do so a bullet whizzed through his brain.

Another team wearing a different uniform had started shooting.

"Green jacket marines" shouted the Sarge.

The green jackets took cover behind the wall and started shooting through the window.

Bullets sprayed through that window killing man after man.

"Retreat!" shouted the Sarge. As they retreated they kept dying eventually the Sarge and his last two men fled the house.

"You guys okay" said the Lt. of the green jackets. Rose and Alex kept silent. The man took off his mask to reveal a young, handsome African American face.

"I'm Lieutenant Carson, and me, Sgt. McCormick here and these men are here to get you out of here."

Sgt. McCormick was a tired looking bald Caucasian (white) who must have been past his forties.

"C'mon we have to go, more of those zombies might be around."

"All right" said Carson nodding watching the crying pair but in particular Alex "and keep his eyes and ears covered."

* * *

Well chapter two and as you can see it is longer than the previous chapter and much more violent. I can't wait to do the third one and I'll concentrate more on the green jackets

But I need reviews to make it even better and maybe even longer, I hope to update a lot sooner too and the next chapter will mainly be about Duane but still have Craig and the rest. So until next time R&R.


	3. Going to Church

_**Panic: **_

_**chapter 3 Going to Church**_

Craig stood in the corner of the room looking out at everyone being so happy; he was enjoying himself too at Duane's pool party except there was no pool because it was raining outside. But any way Craig and Duane were standing together, Duane chatting up Kate, a girl from school, and Craig admiring Becky ignoring the 11 year old who seemed to have a crush on him.

He had been going through scenarios in his mind again and again on the best way to ask Becky out. Duane had been getting more and more annoyed every time Craig made up an excuse not to ask her out. This time however he was definitely going to ask her.

He started towards her whenever suddenly he saw Chris Atkins walk up to her, the fucking London playboy. He didn't even belong in this country and here he was talking to Becky, Craig was ready to beat seven shades of shit out of him whenever out of the blue Chris kissed Becky. Craig looked away and his eyes met with Duane's who looked as if to say sorry to Craig.

Then Craig turned back to Becky and saw Chris biting her! Blood was spewing from her neck as Chris tore her delicate skin apart.

Craig woke up gasping looking around with tears in his eyes. When he saw Becky beside him cuddled to him fast asleep he calmed down. He gently got up and laid Becky down, still asleep.

They were in an old house they had found that looked as if it was safe enough to spend the night in. They eased open the door and found a man with an empty bottle of pills beside him, he had chosen to kill himself.

For a while the thought stayed on Craig's mind, to end his life and end this hell early, for him he thought, looking over at Becky, Duane and Lindsay. They would suffer even more, especially seeing as they managed to work him into being a leader. But, in times of peril and strife people look for leaders and heroes to save them, it just so happened that it was Craig who they looked to, and having the leader kill himself would not help the morale.

They scowered the house looking for weapons Craig swapped the big heavy hammer for a machete he found near the dead man and Duane took a miniature, metal base ball bat. Becky found herself a golf club and Lindsay found a broken leg off a steel chair. After taking these they decided to get some sleep.

Craig was now the only one awake and went to sit by the half boarded up window looking out, there was a lone zombie out there stumbling around, looking for food, "what a sad life," Craig thought, "Do they even have a conscience? Did they have a family?" and for the first time he thought of his own family, he knew they were all safe but he couldn't help but wonder would he see them again?

Becky woke up and saw Craig by the window, deep in thought; she got up and went to stand beside him.

"Are you worried?" she asked. "No" he lied "I'm just thinking of a safe place to go" Becky looked out and could see the zombie Craig was staring at. " You're worried because you might become one of those, right?" Becky asked curiously. "It's not me I'm worried about." Replied Craig. Becky smirked a little "Well you don't need to worry about me," she said, probably in denial of the situation they were in. Craig looked at her and saw fire in her eyes, a beautiful fire, they moved towards each other simultaneously. When they're lips met electricity surged through they're body, urging them to continue this passionate kiss. Craig put his arms around her as she bit his bottom lip playfully they continued in this trance of love for a full five minutes. They broke apart both smiling.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" came Duane's voice from the corner where he was sleeping, "why couldn't you have been that natural before, Craig?" "Shut up," said Craig. "Yeah, you're ruining the moment," said Lindsay from her corner, they were all awake. Becky looked out the window, a little embarrassed, when she saw a light up at the church steeple. "Guys, look up there." She said pointing up towards the church.

"What?" said Duane as they all ran to the window. Duane, Becky and Lindsay all looked at Craig. He had gone silent, he was thinking heavily, measuring the risks involved but the prospect of rescue cut through his arguments. " OK, we go, but we're gonna keep it slow, alright?"

"Why keep it slow it's right there" exclaimed Duane, whilst Lindsay voiced a problem Craig was thinking of, "How do we get there, and what if they're already dead?" "It's certainly better than spending any more time with the dead guy over there" signalling to the man who killed himself.

"Yeah but what if we die on the way," asked Lindsay. "Who says we'll die?" asked Becky. "Maybe that zombie out there and countless others do" snapped back Lindsay. "Let me show what we're gonna do with zombies" said Craig, picking up his old hammer. He swung it round and round for momentum and let go, it flew and smacked into the zombies groaning mouth. It's head shot backwards and its neck ripped open whilst the blood spewed out.

Everyone stood in shock until Duane blurted out "man that was cool!" " Ok but _how_ do we get there" said Lindsay "I don't know" said Craig simply. "We could go through that hotel" Becky chipped in. " yeah but you notice that the windows that aren't broken have got blood on them." Said Lindsay. "No wait I think she might be on to something, you see we don't know our way around here and we don't have a map but we went through there on the walking tour and the church was just a bit down the road."

"And we might be able to get some supplies" piped up Duane. "So we're all set then Lindsay grab that dead guys bag everyone stays close no one gets left behind, you take out anything that gets within 2 metres of you, Ok then? Let's go."

They left the house in a cautious manner. There was no sign of any zombies so they pook up there pace until they were out of the garden. They heard a creak behind them and turned to see a K9 unit van door creak open the cages were already busted open. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief that there were no dogs inside

Grrrr…

They all froze up and turned slowly to face the large dog. "No one make any sudden movements," whispered Craig. Then another came along beside that dog then another, then another "Oh come on." The dog in front bared its teeth and began to bark, "Ok then, RUN!" shouted Craig whipping out his machete and slashing the dog's eyes. "Chase me now motherfucker," shouted Craig hauling ass towards the hotel. A dog was right at his heels ready to rip out his shins. He ran past a car and pulled the door open and the dog smashed into it with a distinct cracking sound.

"Fuck off lassie," he shouted thinking up every possible pun while he ran. "To the hotel!" even though everyone else was already at the door. He managed to catch up with them and got inside the swing doors another dog stuck its head through the gap and Becky quickly slammed it. Blood squirted up the wall, Craig checked the door and realized it was stuck. "Well it looks like we're not getting out this do—" turning to see a room completely filled with zombies. "For God's sake, give us a break."

**The Green Jackets.**

"Sir," reported a soldier "there's a light up at that church" it had been a while since the Green jackets left the old house. The grandmother, Rose, was covering Alex's eyes and Carson and McCormick were searching for any other survivors on their route.

They were generally surprised to find signs of life "Oh well no shit, look at that McCormick," said Carson, "what do you think?" McCormick was getting annoyed with Carson's new found lack in professionalism, "I say we radio command and request permission to check that out," he said trying to get Carson to use proper procedure, but to no avail. "Why should we? You and I both know that's our best bet for life in this hell hole," said Carson. At the back of the unit Rose was listening to this conversation intently and slowly walking up to them she said, "Isn't your job to get all civilians out of here?" McCormick and Carson both looked at her "Thank you, see McCormick so we go, what's the quickest way through?" " We can go through a hotel to the east or straight on and through the leisure centre," said a soldier with an electronic map in his hand.

"That hotel we passed earlier?" asked McCormick, the soldier nodded, "Only idiots would go through there," said Carson, "we're going through the leisure centre, let's move," they set out towards the leisure centre keeping track of every movement every gust of wind for in Amity city they had learnt that a breath of wind can be a wind of death.

After a while Carson stopped them they had reached a park. There were about 5 zombies in there; they had to take them out in a synchronized fashion when they could, as they knew, from the scientists studying Raccoon that the zombies have a hive mentality.

The soldiers all split up and took positions they aimed in unison and in each of there heads there was a countdown 3…2…1…

BANG. All the zombies' heads exploded in perfect unison and all the bodies dropped, "Move out," ordered Carson. Just beyond the park was the leisure centre, and just beyond that was the church.

A scout soldier tried to run up to check it out. "I think the area is clear lieutenant, no signs of movem-" A large red rope like tongue wrapped around his neck and squeezed. It then lifted him from the ground where a jagged edge to the tongue pierced his heart.

"Soldier!" shouted Carson running up shooting at the tongue, trying to make it let go. The tongue started to suck the man's insides out, everyone froze. When it was done the edge came out and the man was thrown away.

Then the real creature showed its face, an ugly one at that it was reddish purple colour with a mouth the size of a car door. It had four claws coming from its side and two humongous dinosaur like legs. "Kill it, kill it now," shouted Carson the whole unit opened fire with there machine guns.

The creature spat something out at McCormick, he ducked just in time and it hit a tree behind him. He turned and saw a massive hole in the tree. "Don't let it spit the thing at you!" he shouted, but too late it spat another and a soldiers chest exploded. He dropped immediately.

"Die, bastard!" shouted Carson he ran closer and started firing in it's mouth. Blood gushed out, "It's mouth is it's weak spot!" every soldier ran up and started firing in it's mouth. The creature fell down, dead. "Okay, let's keep going, how are the civilians?" asked Carson. "We're fine," said Rose, Carson made a final check of the area. "Alright, move out."

**Meanwhile at the church**

A man on top of the church sat and waited thinking the light would attract more

Zombies than humans, it wasn't even his idea to put the light on. The man who did that was dead, killed by some Special Forces he was stupid enough to think would save him. Carlito knew who they were although he wouldn't tell how he knew them.

The man wouldn't listen to Carlito and payed with his life. They had been waiting for hours since they put on the light and no one came, just the Special Forces.

Carlito sat trying to pray but he knew that this wouldn't stop by praying, it was like God was punishing them but he knew it wasn't a god or a devil. It was just evil humans.

He was awoken by movement on the street. He got up and pulled the sniper rifle from his back and stared down at a zombie trying to knock open the doors of an SUV, he knelt down and put the sniper scope up to his eyes he targeted the head, he closed his eyes for a second, "The lord giveth the lord taketh away," he muttered, he opened his eyes still aiming at the undead's head,

BANG.

The zombie's head exploded in a surprising amount of blood and brain. "I'm guessing you had some friends, eh, amigo?" he said talking to himself more than anything, "well then I'd better leave," hitching up a military backpack and strapping the sniper rifle back on his shoulder.

He walked over to the light and sat down beside it, "guess no one's coming," he said to himself, "ah well no point in leaving this on," he grabbed the extension wires and pulled them apart, the light went off immediately.

He went to a ladder that went down into an alleyway beside the church. He threw his sniper down into a dumpster as it would just make climbing down difficult.

He climbed down and went for his sniper, but it wasn't there.

"Stay still," said a soft woman's voice Carlito turned around to look at her she was a young looking red head; she had his sniper pointing at him. "I said stay still or I'll… or I'll shoot you." She shouted her hands shaking. "You better give that to me or else you die," he said as calm as ever, "What? How are you gonna kill me when I've got your gun?" She said, her voice quivering. "I wasn't saying I'd kill you." Suddenly the girl was grabbed from behind, she dropped the sniper at the same time as Carlito whipped out a knife and slashed the zombie's head it let go of her and Carlito tossed the knife at it just as it straightened up. The knife went right through it's forehead.

Carlito picked up his sniper and looked at the girl "what's your name?" he asked, "Rachael and I'm sorry, I only wanted a gun, I just lost control," she answered. "I'm Carlito," he said reaching into his bag pulling out a 9mm handgun.

"Here you go," he said handing it to her, along with an extra clip. "Now get outta my sight," she looked up from the gun, "don't you want me to go with you," "No," "but I can be great fun," she said defensively, following Carlito, as he walked off, "No," "but I'm a good shot," "No," "You're probably just nervous 'cause a hot girl is interested in you," "No I'm not," "Well I'm following you anyway," "FINE, just shut up!"

* * *

Well that's the third chapter done and I personally feel that I did good, and if anyone has any suggestions for the plotline I'll gladly listen or even any more characters or some new monsters, or a name for my one just say so in a review, well that's it for now folks so till next time R&R 

Scarface Jr.


End file.
